callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Matryoshka Doll
The 'Matryoshka Doll '''is a tactical grenade available in the Zombies maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. The dolls returned in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 in the map Tag Der Toten. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb, exploding four times. Most often, one doll will explode into three dolls that fly out in random directions. Matryoshka Dolls do extremely high damage to zombies, and are usually lethal, but on higher rounds they tend to create crawlers. Overview Matryoshka Dolls take up the player's tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical grenades in Ascension, the other being the Gersh Device. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take Gersh Devices, any remaining Matryoshka Dolls will be swapped, and vice versa. Its usefulness can be hindered by its random nature of explosions, resulting in the possibility of the grenade thrower harming themselves; however, this can be remedied by acquiring the PhD Flopper Perk-a-Cola. It is a completely new tactical grenade, but does not distract zombies like the Monkey Bomb or Gersh Device. It is most useful when surrounded from all sides, as it will clear the path for the player. It is more useful for dealing with Space Monkeys than regular grenades and the Gersh Device, as monkeys are not killed by the Gersh Device and cannot throw back Matryoshka Dolls. It may be more useful to have the Gersh Device, as it will both pull zombies towards itself and kill zombies, whereas Matryoshka Dolls can only be used for killing and can possibly damage the player that threw them, though it is much faster to use. The Matryoshka Dolls deal a massive 100,000 damage per doll (in comparison, the Scavenger only deals 11,500 damage and the upgraded V-R11 Lazarus deals 83,000 damage) which is a guaranteed one-hit-kill up to and including round 57, and up to and including round 72 if all four dolls hit the same zombie(s). It should be noted that Matryoshka Dolls have a 0.05 multiplier against George A. Romero, and as such, can only deal up to 20,000 damage to him if all dolls hit. Original Characters Dolls There are four Matryoshka dolls scattered throughout Ascension. These dolls are characters of the four original characters, and will respond when the player presses the 'use' key with a comment in a high-pitched version of the appropriate character's voice. These comments differ when different characters interact with the different dolls. The character who activates them will also react to the doll. The locations of the dolls are: *Dempsey - Is found on the flaming barrel to the left of the Claymore buy point on the wall. *Nikolai - Can be found on top of the measuring and recording equipment, next to the Speed Cola Perk-a-Cola machine. *Takeo - Can be found on the shelves next to the PhD Flopper Perk-a-Cola machine. *Richtofen - Is in the room directly below the Stakeout, and can be found on a large table in a corner. The dolls glow in different colors when thrown, the character's dolls, however, will glow in accordance to their point counter color. Gallery Tank Dempsey Matryoshka Doll model BO.png|Tank Dempsey's Matryoshka Doll. Nikolai Belinski Matryoshka Doll model BO.png|Nikolai Belinski's Matryoshka Doll. Takeo Masaki Matryoshka Doll model BO.png|Takeo Masaki's Matryoshka Doll. Edward Richtofen Matryoshka Doll BO.png|Edward Richtofen's Matryoshka Doll. Notice the smiley face on his arm rather than a swastika. Matryoshka Doll Base model BO.png|The bottom of a Matryoshka Doll. Matryoshka Doll-Thrown.jpg|A Matryoshka Doll being primed in Call of the Dead. Matryoshka Doll in Mystery Box BOZ.jpg|The Matryoshka Dolls in the Mystery Box in Black Ops Zombies. Matryoshka Doll priming BOZ.jpg|Priming the Matryoshka Dolls in Black Ops Zombies. Matryoshka Dolls thrown BOZ.jpg|The Matryoshka Dolls thrown in Black Ops Zombies. Matryoshka Dolls exploding BOZ.jpg|Matryoshka Dolls exploding in Black Ops Zombies. Videos |center|400px]] Trivia *Richtofen's Matryoshka doll has a red smiley face on the armband, rather than a swastika. *While priming the doll, one of the four main character's dolls can be seen. *This doll was one of Samantha's toys, along with the teddy bear and Monkey Bomb. This is explained in one of the hidden radios in Ascension. *During Ascension, Richtofen reveals he has a sister and that he used to crush her Matryoshka Dolls to make her cry. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons